The Life of Lilli
by pinkiepie0706
Summary: Click to see who Lilli really is. This is my first story so give please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

If I thought my life was crazy before I moved to Seattle, I did not know how much crazier it would get afterwards.

I should introduce myself I am Lillian Grace Stone, but everyone other than my father calls me Lilli. I am a thirteen year old hyperactive girl with slight dyslexia. I am homeschooled and in the 7th grade. I lived with my mom up until… well I would rather not talk about it right now.

I was hanging out in a tree above the house reading a book that I stole from my father's library. I was not actually supposed to be taking books out of there, but I couldn't help it I loved to read. The book was about Ancient Egyptian "magicians". Not that I believed magic was real or anything like that, but I loved learning about ancient cultures and Egypt was one of my favorites.

When I looked up I thought I saw a girl appear out of nowhere but I just blamed it on my overactive imagination. I saw that she was checking out the house. Finally I gave in to my curiosity and went down to her. She looked familiar, but I did not know why. Maybe she was just someone that I had seen in London. She looked about my age with caramel-colored hair with purple and red streaks on the sides. I wonder what she is going sneaking around my house.

Guess I will just have to go figure out. As long as my father doesn't see me I am safe, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking with this story! I hope you liked the first chapter enough to read this one. I am sorry if it was a little bit boring but this is my first story and I am trying hard. Also check out Morganluvsya's story **_**What Happened on Vacation**_**.**

**-MB(pinkiepie0706)**

**Anyway enough of me, ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

"What are you doing sneaking around my house?"

"Umm... I… uhh" The girl seemed at a loss for words. "I'm Sadie Kane. Who are you?"

I didn't really want to give my name to a girl that I just caught sneaking around my house, so I decided to try again. "That is not important right now, Sadie Kane. What is important is that you are sneaking around."

"You would not happen to be Lillian Stone would you?" Sadie asked. I must have looked very confused because Sadie just chuckled. _Just tell her your name. "_Maybe we should start over?" I questioned. "I am Lilli Stone as you apparently already know. How do you know that anyways?"

I had an idea of who she was but I was not positive so I was going with the flow. She seemed an awfully lot like the girl Sadie in a book I had read. **(AN: get it? Kane Chronicles)** I just decided to brush it off as a coincidence just like I did when the guy Walt in the book sounded a lot like the brother I used to know. Father says he is at a boarding school, but I have lived here for almost a full year and I still have not seen him. I wonder what is really going on that he is not telling me about.

"Hullo? Anybody there?" Sadie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if we could meet somewhere like a park around 3 o'clock tomorrow."

"Umm. Sure I guess." I wasn't sure if I would go or not. But what the heck right? It would give me something to do.

We set up a meeting place and I told her I would be there. I wonder what I have just gotten myself into. My mind is spinning with all kinds of thoughts. Who is she? What does she need to talk to me about? Why was she at my house? Hopefully I can get all these questions answered tomorrow.

**What do you think? Please review! I will not update again until I get 5 reviews. I would love constructive criticism, but please NO FLAMES! **

**Question:**

**What is the first word that Jason uses to describe Piper in TLH? One Word ONLY! I will give a shoutout to the first 5 who get it right!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have had a bunch of stuff to do.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I want to give some shoutouts:**

**Tratie Twins (My first reviewer)**

**WiseGirl1999 (First correct answer)**

**Morganluvsya (I will not forget this time lol)**

**Kurlycrazykat (Correct answer)**

**Hearttoread (Correct answer)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, Kane Chronicles, or anything else you recognize. BUT Lilli is all mine!**

**Now here is Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

I am so late. I was supposed to meet Sadie at three o'clock and it is already quarter after and I am just now leaving the house. Dad just had to be on my case so I couldn't slip away. Yay! She is still here.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to um... finish my chores before I was allowed to leave the house."

That sounded like a good lie.

"It is okay, I understand. Why don't you sit down and we can talk." Sadie said. It sounded more like a command than an offer but I obliged anyways. I was actually really curious. I noticed she was looking down at the book I was carrying. It was the "magic" book from yesterday.

"Where did you get your book?" She seemed a little on edge about it.

"My dad's office, it is one of his books."

"Do you believe what it is talking about?" What kind of question is that? This girl is seriously insane, there is no way that a sane person could believe it. And her voice implied that she did.

"No way, magic and goddesses are just myths. There is no way they can be real."

"Okay, why are you reading it then? Now she was just starting to get annoying.

"Well... because it is fun to read. You do not have to believe something to read it."

"Why don't you read it out loud to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it please." One word: ATTITUDE.

"Fine." I opened up to the page I was on. "Maw. This…" I couldn't go any further because as soon as I said the first word a huge wave rose up out of the fountain and crashed on Sadie and I. I stayed dry though. Okay was I imagining all this. No, Sadie was soaking wet. I's not imagining that. Besides I have seen weirder things.

"Ha Carter, I was right." Sadie said to herself.

"Who is Carter? And what were you right about?" I decided I would just come out and ask my questions from now on.

Surprisingly Sadie answered me calmly, "Carter is my brother and as for what I am right about that will take more than a few seconds to answer."

"I have plenty of time, I just want answers. I have seen weird things before."

"Okay, if you want answers I will give them to you…

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know with REVIEWS! I would love them.**

**Question:**

**When is Sadie's birthday? Month AND date! Answer correctly and I may give you a shout out!**

**If you are looking for a good story check out Kurlycrazykat's **_**Daughter of Power**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have finally decided to pick this fanfic back up. I want to thank KurlyKrazyKat and SonOfNeptuneJr. For pushing me to keep writing. Now this chapter is a whole lot longer than the others in this story. Still not super long but I am working on it. Let me know what you guys think of it. **

* * *

Carter's POV

Sadie is taking way too long. I should probably go make sure that she is not being attacked by a rebellious magician or annoying god(dess). I manage after ten minutes to open a portal to the park where Sadie said she was meeting the possible magician.

When I arrive, all I see in a huge wave crashing over some people. When the water recedes I see that one of those people was Sadie. The other girl looks about Sadie's age, thirteen. She has incredibly long golden blond hair. Stepping a little bit closer I can see that her eyes are a bright cerulean colour. I also notice that she is not soaking wet, though she should be since she just let a wave crash over her. Weird.

As I walk closer I hear Sadie saying, "if you want answers, I will give them to you."

"Why should I trust you?" the blond asks Sadie.

I then decide I should make my presence known. "Because she is telling you the truth." I say making Sadie jump up and look like she was ready to strangle me. "Hi, Sadie. What is taking you so long?"

Sadie looks very annoyed with me at his point but before she can say anything the girl interrupts.

"Who are you? Sadie's boyfriend?" she asks.

I laugh, "No way. I'm her brother, Carter Kane. And even if we weren't related she is way too annoying to consider dating. I don't know how Walt does it."

Sadie just gives me her signature I'll-kill-you-later glare.

The girl stands up off the edge I the fountain and takes a step towards me. "Nice to meet you Carter. I'm Lilli. Now can you explain why your sister needs to be in a mental asylum?"

"Umm... Nope. If she needs to be in one so do I."

"Ok, then. How in the heck did the water come up out of the fountain so suddenly and powerful? You had to have rigged it." She accuses me. She is not going to be very easy to convince.

"Look Lilli," Sadie says. "I will show you. Can I see your book for a minute?"

Lilli reluctantly hands her the book.

"Now will you hold this, brother dear?" Sadie says passing the book over to me. I groan. Sadie glares at me then glances to see who is around. Thankfully there is no one else.

"HA-DI!" The book explodes in my hands. I am pushed backwards by the impact, as pages go flying. Sadie is definitely getting stronger with her spells. She need to be more careful.

When I look back over the girl, Lilli is standing in front of my sister, lecturing her.

"How dare you destroy my stuff! In fact it is not even mine. I wasn't supposed to even be in my dad's library. Let alone take his books out of the house. Now I am going to be in trouble, and it is _YOUR_ fault. You really should just _GO_."

I can hardly contain my laughter when Sadie turn around to speak to me. "I like this girl. She has spunk." Lilli just stares at her in shock. "Yeah, sorry but you kind of wasted your breath. I am a very determined person." _Isn't that the truth. _ "But do you believe us now?"

"Yeah about that, call me crazy but I think I am seeing a small thread of truth in this. I am just not sure that I totally believe you guys. This just seems WAY out there. And I really need to get home."

"Hi-nehm" I say, and her book repairs itself.

I pick it up and hand it to her. "I apologize for my sister. She can be a bit much sometimes."

"It's okay. Thanks for fixing the book though."

"Hey, would you be willing to meet me here again tomorrow? I can give you some more answers because I am sure you have questions."

"Will Sadie be there?"

"Not if you don't want her to be."

"Not really. How about we meet in this same place about fourteen hundred tomorrow."

"Fourteen hundred?" I am confused now. She lives in Seattle.

"Oh, sorry. I meant two o'clock. I lived in London for a little while before I moved back here." She says quickly.

"Okay, see you then."

I walk over to my sister, who is glaring at me. "Ready to go?" I ask her in my most cheerful voice. She just groans and opens the portal.

Lilli's POV

"Where were you?" My father asks as I walk in the door. I instinctively put my hands behind my back before remembering I put the book in my bag. "Tell me where you were." He says his voice getting louder.

A word about my father. He is a pain in the butt. He is a professor of ancient history at the local university. He is usually so absorbed in his "work" that he has no time for me. Except to criticize me for my "failures". That he ALWAYS has time for that.

"I was at the park." I tell him truthfully.

"Doing what?"

"Reading." I am not lying. I did read a few words. People always told me not to lie, so I will try to make my way out of this while telling the truth.

"What were you reading?" Crap, I'm caught now. It is either lie or get in major trouble.

"I was reading..." I hesitate for a second. "The Iliad." I hope that will placate his anger. He has been trying to make me read the books he assigns to his students. Besides I have it in my bag too.

"Fine. But you are to go to your room until dinner. Next time you tell me where you are going, BEFORE you leave."

"Yes, father." I say in fake submission. I head to my room, but I have no intentions of telling him where I am going tomorrow. As I make it to the top of the stairs something catches my eye. The door to the room that is off limits is open.

There are three rooms in this house that are off limits to me. My fathers room, his study/library (I don't actually stay out of that one), and the other room on the second floor.

I really should avoid it, but my curiosity wins over. And I slip inside, slowly closing the door behind me. The room is a bedroom. Belonging to a boy by the looks of it. Trust me my best friend, Peter, his room always looked like this. The room looked like it hadn't been used in a while. It must have been my brother's room. I look around trying to see if I can find out where he is. I kind of want to contact him. But my father will not tell me how to.

The closet looks like someone quickly pulled clothes out of it. I see a voice recorder on the bed. I sit down and pick it up. The back is decorated with hieroglyphs. Must be coincidence right? After today though, I have no clue.

Press the play button, a voice says in my head. Okay, so I probably should be in a crazy house, but I press the button anyways.

A while later my father calls me to dinner. I grudgingly pause the recording and slip it into my pocket. Things are starting to make more sense.

"Lillian, after dinner I want you to write an essay on the influence of the ancient Egyptian culture on the modern world." These are the kinds of school assignments I get. Not ones that a normal student would get. But I know better than to argue with him.

So after cleaning up the dinner dishes. AKA, throwing away paper plates. I trudged up the stairs to my room, and sat down at my desk. I was really tempted to pull the recorder out of my pocket and finish listening to the message on it. But sadly, I had an essay to write.

By the time I finished writing and editing my atrocious spelling, my father was in my doorway telling me to go to bed. Oh well, I guess I can just listen to it in bed.

As I get changed into my pajamas, I think about the craziness of today. But somehow it seems to make sense. I wonder if this would explain some of the things, that people called me crazy for. Like the little boy in my kindergarten class, who I could have sworn only had one eye. Of course my teachers told my dad, and she had a long discussion with me about how people have two eyes not one. But she never did put me back in school after that year. We started homeschooling my first grade year. I went to a boarding school in last year, but, alas, I got kicked out and am stuck with my father.

Anyways, so when I laid in my bed, I pulled the recorder out an listened to the last bit of it. Everything was coming together. I will have plenty to talk to Carter about tomorrow.

_Oh, yes you will._


End file.
